Robb And Margaery One Shot
by Frodo-Swaggins32
Summary: A one shot of if Robb went to meet with Renly Baratheon.
A Game Of Thrones Robb x Margaery One Shot

The Visit

By: Frodo_Swaggins32

By the time I finally reached the Baratheon camp almost two weeks had passed. I knew my Bannermen were scouring without my direction, but an alliance with Renly is key for us to keep the momentum in The West and then take King's Landing. My small escort and I made our way thru the thick crowd. God's be good, when I heard that Renly had an army of one hundred thousand I did not believe it; but here they are. After making our way thru the crowd, we came upon Lord Renly and his newly wed. _By the Gods she was a beauty! I had heard many rumors of her beauty, but also of her quick wit and cunning._ They sat on a raised platform and watched a tourny. I recognized the Knight in fancifully decorated armor as Ser Loras, I've heard many stories of "The Knight of Flowers." _What a silly name._ Though the other opponent I could not make out, he was much taller than Ser Loras and faster as well. Every blow Loras attempted was quickly parried by his opponent. The tournament went on for a few minutes until finally the unknown knight tackled Ser Loras and held a short thin blade to his neck.

"I yield, I yield." The Knight Of Flowers yelped.

"Well fought, approach." Renly told the knight. The unknown character knelt before Renly "Rise, remove your helmet." When the knight did so all of the southerners gasped in disbelief. It was a woman. But she looked more of a man than woman to be honest. My escort looked rather shocked at the southerners response, in the north we have many strong fighting women. My guard Dacey Mormont looked as if she was going to explode from anger as we heard the murmuring of the Baratheon camp. Renly however was not phased by the knight being a woman. "You are everything your father promised and more my Lady. I have seen Ser Loras bested once or twice but, not quite in that fashion."

"Now now my love, my brother fought valiantly for you." She said with a large smile, Renly gave her a look of displeasure. " _A bold one she is._ " I thought. She hid behind a rather convincing smile but that was only a mask. She was an ambitious one indeed.

"Now there can only be one champion, that is Lady Brienne of Tarth. You may ask of anything of me you desire! If it is within my power then it is yours!" He announced.

"Your grace." She began and knelt on one knee. "I ask the honor of a place in your king's guard. I will be one of your Seven, pledge my life to yours and keep you safe from all harm."

"Done!" Renly agreed with that same smirk he always wore. "Rise, Brienne of the Kingsguard." An attendant gave me a look and stepped forward.

"Your Grace, I have the honor to introduce Lord Robb Stark, Lord Of Winterfell, First Of His Name."

"And The King Of The North!" My men shouted.

"Lord Stark I'm pleased to see you. May I present my wife, Margaery of House Tyrell." I gave a slight nod to her trying not to stare.

"You are very welcome here Lord Stark, I am very sorry for your loss." She said in a very gentle tone. Unlike most, she seemed sincere in her condolences.

"You are most kind…" But before I could continue Renly cut me off.

"My Lord, The Lannisters will answer for you Father's murder. When I take king's landing, I'll bring you Joffrey's head!" With that all of his men began to cheer, I couldn't help hear Dacey Mormont scoff at the fool. They have been taking their time marching only a few hours a day. This was all just a big show for Renly.

"Hopefully I will be there to take it myself." I stated and my men began to cheer but I could see Renly grimace at the thought of me taking the glory.

"Your Grace. And you should kneel when you approach the King." Brienne scrutinised me. _Ha Renly is no king! The only reason he has this army is because of his pact with the Tyrells._

"It's alright, there is no need for that. Lord Stark is our guest."

"Have your men marched against Tywin Lannister yet?" The Knight Of Flowers jested.

"I do not discuss my strategy in the open, or with the likes of you, boy." I spat. "I have been fighting a war, not playing one. Or losing like you." Lady Margaery was not amused with my comments but it got a good laugh from my men.

"Come Lord Stark let us talk in private." Renly said as he lead me to his war tent. He led me to an extravagant tent with his leading generals along with his wife. My escort stayed outside while we discussed strategies.

"Renly is a fool!" I told Dacey as I walked out of the tent, by now it was already dark outside and I felt the cool ocean breeze.

"Your grace?" She asked

"He will not support his brother Stannis! Renly has no claim for the throne, he will fight Stannis for the right. He is going to lose half his men doing that." I spat, how could he be so stupid? Before Dacey could respond I walked over to a small abandoned fire near my tent and put some wood on the fire. I waved my escort to their tents, I just want to be alone. I sat at the fire for a good hour or so and cooked up a few small sausages, then I saw Lady Margaery walking out of her tent. _Rather odd Renly's wife sleeps in her own tent._ I thought. I wished to speak to her, maybe she could talk a bit of sense into her husband. I walked behind her as quietly as I can, I wouldn't want to see any of Renly's men seeing me striding after his lady. Eventually she reached the edge of the camp and walked into the dark forest. I walked along for a few minutes until she caught me by great surprise.

"You are not very quiet you know." She said as I caught up to her by a large oak tree.

"I'm very sorry M'Lady. I only wished to talk to you away from prying eyes M'Lady."

"And why away from prying eyes Lord Stark?" She asked with a ghostly smile.

Her scent was intoxicating and I began to get flustered. "Um, ugh well M'Lady." I stuttered, I never have been very well with women; especially ones as beautiful as her.

"It is ok Lord Stark, I won't bite." She offered and took a few steps towards me and placed her small gentle hand on my shoulder. "Come, let us find a spot a little closer to the sea." I could not help but to gracefully accept her offer, I took her by the arm and we made our way deeper into the forest. "So Lord Stark, why did you wish to speak to me?" She asked in her gentle voice.

"Please your grace, just Robb." I said with a smile. "I simply wanted to know what your husband is thinking? Why will he not support Stannis' claim?"

"My husband is a fool Robb." She said blatantly. " Renly believes that soldiers do not make good rulers, and as you have probably made note. Renly is no soldier." She said plainly, honestly I was surprised at her distaste of Renly. He was smug yes but I feel like there may be something more to the story.

"I agree in part with his thinking your Grace, but at the end of the day; Renly will lose half of his men fighting Stannis."

"Yes he will. But they will not be Baratheon men, they will be Tyrell men. And that is what I fear. You see Robb, I didn't want this marriage; I thought and still think it was foolish for my father to support Renly. But he still wed me off ." She said with a tear in her eyes. I stopped and wiped it away with my thumb.

"Don't cry your Grace."

"Just Margaery." She said softly.

"Yes, Margaery; Do not be saddened. Renly will eventually become King, and you Queen. And you will make many Princes and Princesses. You will live long in the great Red Keep, and walk along the great city streets of King's Landing." I told her reassuringly in a soft tone. She fell into my arms and began to weep uncontrollably, although I did not know why. "Why are you crying Margaery?"

"Because I will not become Queen, and I will not bear any children. Because, my husband is in love with another…" She continued to weep in my arms. I had no words to say, I couldn't even think of what to say. How could any man not want to be with a woman as beautiful and quick as the angel in my arms? All I could do was hold her and comfort her.

She stopped weeping after a few minutes, but still she layed in my arms as I sat upright against a large tree. "Why are you so kind Lord Stark? You don't even know me; but still you're here. Why?" She asked. And honestly I didn't know what to say, all I wanted to do was hold her forever.

"I suppose, I care for you; I'm sure this sounds outrageous but I have felt things for you since I first laid my eyes on you…" She didn't say anything, but she did nestle herself closer to me. So I suppose I said something right. We stayed like this for awhile, I didn't want it to end.

"Lord Stark?" She asked as she propped herself up against my thigh.

"Yes Margaery?"

"I don't think your feelings are outrageous. I suppose I feel the same about you…" She said with a kind smile. I stared into her glistening blue eyes, and before I knew it she was leaning in. In all truth I have never been with a woman or had much experience. But I put my hand on her chin and closed my eyes and leaned in. Almost instinctively I placed my hand on her lower back as we deepened the kiss. She bit my lip causing me to give out a unconscious purring sound. I explored her with my tongue, and she responded with different noises from slight purs to deep moans. I pulled out just to catch my breath and decided to go a little further and began to kiss her neck and explore her back with my free hand, until I reached her bottom and I gave it a light squeeze. "Robb" She gave out a light ghasp. _I guess I'm doing something right_ I thought. After a few more minutes I released her from my grasp and she fell into my arms. We sat there until the break of dawn talking about a range of various topics. Where we grew up, our family etc. Oh how I never want this night to end. But before I knew it, the sun peaked above the hill and I could hear some of the baratheon men in the camp begin to awake. "Robb…" She said in a soft tone.

"I know... " Was all I could muster. And so I helped her up and arm in arm we began to make our way back to the camp. But before we reached the end of the forest she stopped and pulled me into another deep kiss.

"Please, can we do this tomorrow evening." She asked with a ghostly smile.

"Of course, your Grace…"

 **Thank you everyone for taking the time to read this! This is my first Game Of Thrones story, I love the show and felt like doing this so yep. Let me know what you think and if you would like to see more! Maybe even continue this? btw Sorry this was my first time writing a kissing scene XD So please dont hate to much xD. Thanks again and have a great day!**


End file.
